


Just One Bite

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RPF, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis reminds him of a peach: soft, fuzzy, and absolutely juicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Bite

Louis reminds him of a peach: soft, fuzzy, and absolutely _juicy_. He's round and curvy in all the right spots and he knows it, accentuating the fact by wearing appropriate clothing showing off his assets. It's quite hard to look away when he's strutting about, carrying himself in such a way that each bounce and turn shows off every possible angle. Harry is lost, physically incapable of tearing his eyes away, mouth hanging open, and he can feel a splatter of drool hit his lip. He doesn't fight this urge, rather he embraces it, allows it to settle in his stomach; a slow burn licking along his insides.

Soon enough, he boils over, pinning Louis against the sheets, legs spread open, hands between his thighs, cupping his hard and heavy length. "You tease," he growls, teeth nipping at that peach, savoring every bite, "You fucking tease. You know what your ass does to me."

Louis arches into Harry's hand, his mouth. His lips part, forming a perfect 'O' and there is a twinkle in his eye. A hint of smugness that only makes Harry want to ravish him all the more, to leave him completely swollen and spent; absolutely broken. Louis is hot now, completely flushed with arousal, and he pushes back into Harry, a strangled moan rattling him as Harry accepts the invitation, sinking into the flesh. His backside is littered with bites, positively furnished with marks of all kinds: pink, red, and purple bruises that splatter across his golden skin like paint on a canvas.

"Harry...oh, Harry...Hazza..." His name is a record, skipping back and forth, and Louis gulps, hanging his head as Harry milks him, jerking him fast then slow then none at all, and the pressure builds to such an intensity, tears spring to his eyes. "Harry," he gasps, voice cracked and sore, his bones aching for release, for the sweet finality of climax, "Please."

Harry smiles against the tender flesh, burying his face into it, leaving long, lazy trails with his tongue. "Only because you asked so nicely," he mumbled, kissing and sucking at the welts, and he twisted his wrist, pumping Louis continuously, mimicking the motion with his mouth, going in and around the sensitive hole until Louis is practically limp, legs giving out as he comes, shooting into the mattress with such force, he topples over.

"One more thing," Harry says, before leaning over, giving Louis' backside a kiss, the obnoxiously loud smack echoing throughout the room. He grins, sitting back on his heels, unabashedly content.


End file.
